April (AME)
April is one of the main characters of the America's Most Eligible series. She is portrayed by April Lee. This is a RPG based off of Choices. We do not claim any of it. Personality It's shown that April is a smooth talker, as she can convince Whitney to come back as a contestant, even though it's too late. She seem to be the someone the last six contestants can talk with. Relationships Adam April meets Adam when she first steps into the AME mansion. He is one of April's love interests. April decides to watch his confessional in Episode 10, he tells Omar that April is different than the others; even though he shouldn't care about her, he does. April reminisces the memory of taking him to Paris, France. In the All Stars season, after being partnered with Vince then Slater, April's third partner is Adam. The two ride go-karts in their first challenge together. In the cooking challenge, April follows his lead and make the winning dish, keeping them safe from the bottom four. He proposes to April in the final episode of the season. Derek April meets Derek for the first time in hair and make-up when Jen rushes to get you ready for the premiere. He is one of April's love interests. Even though he has an on-screen showmance with Ivy, that doesn't affect his feelings towards April. When April watched his confessional in Episode 10, he tells April that she has made a huge impact on him, that she is the highlight of this season for him and for the audience. In Episode 13, he tells April that he kinda drew up a plan to break her out of the Jury House, Mission: Impossible style. Slater In the All Stars season, Slater is one of April's love interests. April flirts with him upon meeting him, and after being partners with Vince for two challenges, Carson switches things around and she find herself paired with Slater. She competes with him in the Laser Tag challenge and the Cycling challenge before Vince complains again and gets Carson to switch partners again. Because April doesn't accept Ivy's proposal, April eliminates her instead. Vince The first April hears about Vince is through Adam's experiences with him the season prior. April interacts with him briefly during Season 10's two-hour finale, but it isn't until Season 11: All Stars that she deals with him face to face. First, Carson pairs them together for the first challenge, then she has to go on a group date with him. After watching him talk to Fatima, Wrenn, and her fellow Season 10 contestants, she names him the smarmiest guy in the house. Han At the second elimination ceremony since April can't vote since she won the challenge, Han beckons her over to ask for her opinion on who to vote to eliminate. He seems to pick whoever it is she tell him to. Afterwards, he remarks how the two of them gotta stick together... alluding to a possible alliance in the future.